Labyrinth of Daedalus
by Froshe
Summary: Dans un labyrinthe où le danger est au rendez-vous, Harry devra s'armer de tout son courage pour réussir à le franchir. Mais lorsqu'il apprend que la seule façon de traverser est de se faire des alliés, parviendra-t-il à pactiser pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté ? Surtout qu'il a l'impression que la voix qui lui murmure à l'oreille n'est pas bien naturelle... No slash.


Le monde avait bien changé en quelques années.

Mieux encore, en quelques mois. Tout avait volé en éclat, les traditions, les habitudes, à tout ce que l'on croyait.

Car il se passait beaucoup de chose en deux ou trois ans, beaucoup beaucoup de choses. Surtout quand la mort brutale d'un grand tyran du monde magique avait bouleversé l'ordre du monde. En 1997, lors de la septième année d'Harry Potter, celui-ci avait disparu soudainement pour une durée d'un an. Le monde magique avait été persuadé de sa mort, et la population entière s'était rangée sous le joug de Voldemort, terrorisée, et préférant être dans les bonnes grâces du Mage plutôt que dans sa liste noire. Car oui, une liste noire publique s'était faîte installée au milieu du chemin de traverse ; chaque personne ayant son nom inscrit, pouvait être tuée d'un moment à l'autre légalement dans la rue. Comme ça. Sans forme de procès ou autre. Un véritable assassinat, autorisé par la loi.

Le Lord s'était autoproclamé Ministre de la Magie, approuvé immédiatement par chaque citoyen magique. Bien sûr, si on n'acceptait pas la décision, on était aussitôt montré comme "ennemi de la nation". Que pouvait faire les gens dans ces conditions ? Habitués à se reposer entièrement sur le Survivant, ils avaient été contraint de se débrouiller seuls face à Voldemort. Et nul n'avait osé se rebeller.

Neville, Luna, Ginny, le reste des Weasley, L'ordre, Hanna, les soeurs Patil. Ils s'étaient tous enfuis, dans d'autres pays, dans de nouvelles contrées.

Selon les rumeurs qui faisaient cours, la génération des rouquins avaient élu domicile en Egypte. Luna & Neville coulaient des jours dénués de peur et de combat dans les douces montagnes d'Allemagne. Remus et Nymphadora, eux, étaient sur une île, on ne savait trop où, ignorant la situation au Royauume-Uni. Les soeurs indiennes et Hanna visitaient les régions ensoleillées de la France. On aurait dit que chacun avait décidé de laisser tomber l'Angleterre et l'idée de se révolter, ou de se battre. La disparition d'Harry, Ron & Hermione les avait tous démoralisé. Aucun courage... Et dire que certains avaient été des gryffondors...

Cependant, le temps filait à la vitesse de l'éclair, et trois jeunes gens, campant dans une forêt d'Albanie, savaient que l'heure du combat final allait bientôt arriver. Les seuls qui étaient confiants à l'idée de renverser Voldemort.

Celui-ci, entouré de ses fidèles serviteurs, ne les craignait nullement, croyant à leur mort. A ses côtés, siégeaient Bellatrix, en parfaite Commandante des troupes du mage noir, Draco, général, entraineur des ledites troupes, Narcissa, qui s'était découverte des talents de stratèges, Fenrir Greyback, soldat toujours autant assoiffé de sang et de batailles, Lucius, serviteur dévoué depuis toujours disposant principalement de l'argent manquant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et les autres. Chacun avait son rôle, tels des chiens agenouillés au pied de leur maître quémandant des caresses ou du sucre.

Pathétique réalité.

Tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse alarmante, les évènements s'étaient bousculés, chacun essayant à sa façon d'arriver le premier, de causer le plus d'impact sur les sorciers, sans se soucier du reste.

Tout d'abord les membres résistants de l'ordre et de l'AD revenant en forces, amenant des renforts des quatres coins du monde, faisant comprendre à chacun que non, ils n'étaient pas partis en vacances mais chercher de l'aide et des armes. Ils menèrent une grande attaque contre Voldemort, faisant trembler les mangemorts, et causant des pertes inestimables à l'armée du Dark Lord, le faisant sombrer dans une colère aussi noire que son titre. Une grande majorité des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été décimés, mais seuls les volontaires avaient été supprimés.

Justice ! Justice pour nous venger ! scandaient les résistants tout juste dix mois après la prise de pouvoir du lord et la disparition de leur Elu, tout en menant des attaques contre l'armée des Mangemorts.

Blasphème ! Blasphème envers notre Seigneur ! répondaient les concernés avec morgue, et détermination, tout en organisant des répliques sous le regard attentif de Narcissa qui menait à merveilles ses attaques statégiques.

Son talent avait augmenté et les combats se faisaient de plus en plus durs pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, luttant désormais avec plus de passion et de désespoir.

Le courage qui les avait gagnés semblait s'évaporer au fil du temps et aurait pu disparaître à jamais, si au bout de soixante jour, il avait réapparu.

Lui, Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, L'Elu, Le Survivant, Celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-mourir pour les adeptes de Voldemort, le gamin pour le Lord lui-même, accompagné de ses fidèles amis Hermione, Miss- Je-sais-tout, Miss Sang-de-bourbe pour cette chère Bellatrix, Her-mignonne, Hermy à la limite et Ron. Ron... Son meilleur ami, mais également celui qui avait douté, ou la Belette dixit Draco, Monsieur le Maître du mystère ou encore Ron-ron.

Leurs arrivées à tous les droits sonna comme un cri de révolte et leur slogan devenu presque connu dans tous le pays, se propagea rapidement dans les autres contrées venues aider pour le renversement du mage noir.

 _"Mieux que vaut mourir debout que de vivre à genoux !*"_

L'euphorie les gagnaient tous peu à peu, et les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres se surprenaient à avoir peur. Cependant fidèles à eux-mêmes, Bellatrix, Le Lord en personne, Greyback, Draco et même Narcissa étaient emplis d'une détermination farouche. Ils vaincraient ! Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à eux ! La bataille de Poudlard ayant été une victoire totale et suprême malgré l'absence du Survivant et de ses amis.

La Bataille fut sanglante et violente.

Nulle doute qu'elle marqua l'histoire, pour son nombre effroyable de morts, et pour le duel final qui opposa Lord Voldemort face à Harry Potter, qui avait semblé durer des heures. Pendant tout le temps de l'affrontement de ces deux forces surpuissantes, la bataille avait rageusement continué à leur côtés. Ils étaient tous tombées, mangemorts comme résistants, s'affaissant comme des mouches, comme des porcs qu'on mène à l'abattoir.

Et lorsque le bruit du corps défunt du Seigneur des ténèbres tombant sur la terre avait retentit, il ne restait plus personne pour applaudir. L'Elu lui-même s'était senti tomber en arrière, sans pouvoir rien faire pour s'en empêcher tandis que les ravages de la guerre se calmaient lentement. La Bataille... Le terme exact pouvait être une extermination. Une guerre, une apocalypse, tout ce qui se rattachait aux mots désolations, morts, cadavres. Poussières... Des gravats, de la terre, des os, du _sang._ Toujours et encore du sang. Des flaques rouges, des gouttes écarlates glissant le long des murs, coulant le long des fondations des habitations, se fondant dans la terre noire et grasse, fertile. Fertile... Abreuvée de sang, de pleurs, de sueurs.

Coulent, coulent les larmes...

Goutte, goutte le sang...

Des ruines, le chaos. Des immeubles effondrés, sans aucune trace de vie humaine, sans que l'on puisse déterminer quelle ville avait été fondée avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse et se brise partout sur elle-même. Comment aurais-t-on pu supposer qu'elle avait été habitée auparavant ? Comment pouvais-t-on croire que ces pierres empilées, que cet endroit brisé avait pu être une ville animée, populaire et joyeuse ? L'odeur âcre et métallique du sang flottait dans les airs, le chargeant d'une atmosphère lourde et suffocante. Une obscurité sentant la pourriture et la mort. La mort... Cette sensation qu'on avait en posant ne serait-ce qu'un pied à l'enceinte de la place, une sensation désagréable comme si des particules grouillaient autour de nous , des âmes des défunts, des fantômes...

Trop de combats, une véritable mise à mort. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi la nature humaine était-elle si cruelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on sentait naître, croître, et s'épanouir en chaque personne, une once variant de grandeur chez les uns ou chez les autres, une once de cruauté et de délectation devant les souffrances d'autrui ?

Tout était en ruine, tout était en feu. Les flammes léchaient le bout des anciens immeubles, ou maisons, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure, et montant de plus en plus haut. Mais rien n'aurait pu les stopper de toute manière. Aucune personne n'était en mesure de les éteindre, ou de même tenter quoi que ce soit.

 _Ils étaient tous mort._

Un par un, chacun son tour, balayé par la faux impitoyable de la Mort. Rien n'était plus détestable qu'elle, rien ne pouvait lui faire moins plaisir. Un rire étranglé, un rire de folle qui sort de sa gorge, et voilà la Faucheuse devant un amoncellement de cadavres. Folie, folie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ils avaient tous eu la prétention de vouloir l'invoquer _lui..._ Quelle idiotie. La Maîtresse de la Mort était sortie de sa cachette, et rien, non rien, n'avait pu l'arrêter.

 _Tous mort..._

Mais il en restait un. Pouvait-on le compter ? Faisait-il partie des humains ? Son nom, son identité.. Pouvait-on dire qu'il était vivant ? Il en restait un... Sur tous, il avait été le seul épargné.

Destin ou hasard ?

Chance ou fatale destinée ?

Ironie du sort ou coup de poker ?

Seul lui savait. Seule la Faucheuse savait. Mais que pouvait-on faire face à elle ? Elle s'était planté devant le dernier survivant, et avait rit, de son rire si effrayant, si empreint de démence, si représentatif...La mort. Il avait combattu. Vaillamment. Avec un courage hors de la norme. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Rien n'aurait pu suffire, ne l'avait-elle pas dit ?

Elle était la Mort. Elle était la tragédie. Elle était ce qui fait tout taire, ce qui arrête le temps, ce qui apporte le désespoir et enlève la vie. Il n'y avait que cet enfant du démon, capable de la contrer. Mais il n'était pas en état.

Il gisait au milieu des gravats, constellé de terre et de poussières, ses cheveux noirs salis et déployés sur le sol spongieux et ensanglanté. On pouvait, en passant sa main dans sa chevelure, la ramener poisseuse de sang. Il était en mauvais état, n'étant capable de rien. On aurait pu croire qu'il était doucement endormi comme un poète sous un arbre en été, ou encore, mort. Mort comme un soldat tombé au front, mort comme tous ceux dans la ville.

Ooooooh pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces espoirs grandissant dans le coeur des hommes étaient partis en fumée ?

Sa tête baignant dans un liquide qui aurait pu passer pour autre que ce qu'il était, si il n'avait pas été doué de cet odorat si particulier. Il reste allongé, tranquille, inconscient, absent...

Les murs effondrés, les pierres brisés tournent autour de lui. Tout change. Tout se met à bouger, comme dans le décor d'un film. Mais ce n'est pas un film, et les morts resteront morts. Ils ne se relèveront pas, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, pour clamer :

\- C'est réussi ?

Ils resteront étendus, vidés. Des déchets...

Tout tourne de plus en vite. Des lumières éclatent autour de lui, des voix qu'on n'entend pas. Un décor bleu, un décor d'hôpital. Mais ce n'est pas, oh non, ce n'est pas un hôpital. Si seulement...

Il ne sait pas où il est. De toute façon, il est inconscient, il ne peut rien faire. Et il a l'impression tout en étant plongé dans ce coma, que quelque chose lui échappe, qu'il a raté quelque chose.

Les voix se font de plus en plus bruyantes. On peut saisir quelques morceaux de phrases, tandis que le décor de salle d'opération se précise autour de lui, toujours évanoui. Ou mort ? Qui sait.

\- ... dernier survivant

\- ... épreuve

\- Comment aurais-ton pu croire...

\- ...-il gravement blessé ?

\- L'Honneur lui revient.

Les syllabes sont distinctes, on comprend mieux ce qu'ils veulent expliquer, mais tout est si flou. Tout est si compliqué...Et lui qui ne se réveille toujours pas. A-t-il seulement une chance de se réveiller ?

Les voix s'arrêtent, un souffle rapide se fait entendre. Qui est-ce ? Peut-il revenir des limbes ou son cerveau a été plongé ? Pourquoi tout est si silencieux ? On n'entend plus que le bruit des machines et cette respiration, lourde, cherchant l'air.

Deux yeux s'ouvrent. Deux orbes écarlates qui percent le silence, qui découvrent le monde. Des cheveux noirs qui retombent à ses côtés, tandis que les pupilles d'un rouge carmin battent des paupières sans s'arrêter.

 _\- Il est réveillé !_

 **Cette nuit a vu s'arrêter une abomination ravageuse. Mais elle a également vu une autre se lever, plus forte, plus effrayante encore, plus cruelle.**


End file.
